


Starlight

by nocturness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturness/pseuds/nocturness
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true.
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley - Relationship, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, Harry Potter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Starlight

The castle was dead silent as the night settled in. Portraits were asleep, except for Sir Cadogan, who insisted on staying awake, declaring that it was his duty to protect the halls at night. The student prefects were done with patrols due to the lack of activity. They had believed everyone was tucked in bed and asleep. 

However, light steps echoed quietly inside the castle. It was the only sign of life between the stone walls. Each step was delicate as it headed towards the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Careful not to make a single sound that could alert anyone. 

You ascended the steps one by one, making your way further up the tower. It was difficult to sleep tonight. Too much you needed to think about and stress about. The quidditch cup was getting closer with each passing second, and no one wanted you to forget about it. Not only that, but the NEWTS were coming. There was too much on your plate and not enough time to finish it.

Climbing up the tower was longer than expected. It felt like you’ve been climbing for hours, it’s been too long since you last went up these stairs. Unlike many of your classmates, you decided not to continue with Astronomy after a few years of it. The subject just wasn’t something you enjoyed. Plus, you didn’t like staying up to midnight each time just to go to class. In your opinion, if one was to stay up, they must be doing something fun. Not something tiresome like astronomy.

Eventually, you arrived at the top. The air was bitter, and you had to wrap your school robe closer to you. It was a clear night, and the stars sparkled brilliantly from the sky. Despite it being nighttime, the stars lit up the tower with a faint glow, allowing you to see what was in front of you.

As you got closer towards the edge, you noticed a figure only a few feet away. Instantly, you tensed up, worried that it might be a teacher. But, once you examined closer, you saw the red hair on top of their head. Sighing, you laughed softly. There was nothing to worry about. 

With your worries eased, you stepped closer. Hearing someone, George spun around, only to see you behind him. Instead of being shocked, a smile embraced his lips. You went to stand beside him, putting your hands on the railings, “What are you doing up so late?” 

His eyes flickered towards you. It’s been too long since the two of you last talked. It felt like forever ago. But now you were here, right beside him, just like when you were kids, “Have you ever known me to not be up late?” 

“Ah, touché,” you replied, chuckling. Looking up towards the eerie darkness of the night, the stars shimmered down. Calling them beautiful was an understatement. The stars were like pearls, scattered on a dark blanket. They twirled and danced as they might run out of time. The silver glow of the full moon bore down, gracing the castle underneath it with its brilliance. 

George followed your gaze above, “The better question is, what are you doing up? And especially out and about.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want you near. In fact, it was the opposite. Having you here, beside him once again, was like a dream that came true. 

“Couldn’t sleep, too much on my mind,” you turned to look at him, and soon your eyes met. His eyes still twinkled as they did last time. They still had the playful glimmer that you were drawn to. Some may say that brown eyes were the least appealing eye color, but you thought they were the loveliest. 

“The quidditch match?” George asked, smiling understandingly. Nodding your head, you broke off the eye contact to stare at the horizon, “That’s one of them. The captain won’t get off my back.” 

There was a silence for a moment before George spoke once more, “If you want, I could talk to him… or I do have some extra fanged frisbees.” He smiled innocently as if he wasn’t suggesting to injure your quidditch captain. 

You replied quickly to that idea, laughing softly, “No! Let’s not do that.” George merely shrugged, still smiling, “But if you ever need to, you know who to go to.”

There have been so many times when you missed the antics that the twins proposed. Months have passed since you last joined them on a prank. You remembered how many detentions you used to get from them. The three of you always had a record going. Fred was always in the lead with 35 days of detention in a row. 

But ever since you became a prefect, to everyone’s surprise, joining the twins on their pranks stopped. And slowly, the friendship you had with them strained to the point where the only interaction was a rare hello in the halls. Now that you were here, you never realized how much you actually missed them. 

You’ve never stopped considering them to be your best friend. They were when you were little, and even if you didn’t speak, they would always be the friends that they once were. All the memories you made with them was overwhelming. But you kept each close to your heart — especially the ones with George. “I’ll keep that in mind. Why are you up here?” 

He hummed lightly in response, “Just wanted to see the stars. You can’t get a better view than up here.” His eyes gazed high above the sky, taking in each shimmering star that dotted the black cover. 

“They do look brighter today, do they?” You murmured, taking a glance up, then down towards the ground. From the Astronomy Tower, it felt like you were thousands of feet off the ground. Like there was no limit to how far you could fall. “I was never good at Astronomy. If you ever asked, I wouldn’t be able to name any of these constellations.” 

There was a small chuckle, “I can’t name many of them either, but I still like looking at them.” Finally, you took your eyes off from the abyss and back up towards the sky. The cold winds blew towards your direction, whistling a soft melody. 

“They make me feel so small,” You wondered out loud. With a little side-way step, you moved closer towards George, close enough where you could feel the warmth that radiated off him. Of course, he noticed your small movement and did the same. 

Shoulders touching, George smiled, “Makes you wonder what could be out there in space. I hope there’s another world to go to, or maybe some aliens. That would be fun.” 

You thought about that for a bit. Still, you weren’t sure if having aliens here would be the best thing in the world. Maybe it could be, share new technology or new spells that haven’t been discovered before. But what hasn’t been invented in the wizarding world? “I guess it would.” 

Silence fell between you two. A comfortable one, there was no worry about what to say. There wasn’t stress to keep up with the conversation. It was just two people, enjoying each other’s warmth and quiet company. It was enough for the both of you. 

George never realized how much he’d missed you until now. He missed your small quirks. Like the way your nose twitched when you were cold, how you repeatedly blinked when you were tired, or how you tapped your fingers when you were distracted. “It’s been a while since we last talked, hasn’t it?’ 

His gentle voice broke you out from your small trance. Looking to your left, you met his eyes once more, “Oh, it’s been forever.” 

“Remember when we used to be close?” He reminded, his eyes flickering down to the floor as he remembered the good old days. The two of you weren’t kids anymore. Now you were ready to graduate in a few months. Take the NEWTS and then go on your way to achieve your dreams. George wondered if you ever imagined him in your future because he had with you. 

You shook your head, snorting, “I would like to say that we still are.” But the two of you knew you were wrong. These days, things were different from before. People grow up and move along, and it was starting to be clear that you and George were one of those people. As many had said, nothing good lasts forever. 

Suddenly, George’s expression grew solemn, and he gripped the railing, “We used to do so much together, what happened?” You blinked a few times before shrugging, “I guess we just drifted apart.” 

Once you responded, another silence hung above you two. It was a bit tenser than before. It felt less lighthearted. The thought that the future might not have the other in them finally began to settle. It was difficult to think like that. That after graduation, there was a chance that it would happen. 

George’s voice cut through the silence. His eyes glazed over with longing as he looked at you. When he spoke, his voice was gloomy, filled with yearning, “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, Georgie,” you whispered back. You didn’t dare look at him. You didn’t think you could. Hearing his voice, so desperate, so soft. It hurt you. He was always someone that was cheerful, always looking the best in situations. 

But, before you could speak again, George nudged you on the shoulder, bringing your attention back to him. He pointed up towards the night sky and following it; there were bright streaks of lights making its way past the darkness. George breathed out in wonder, “A shooting star, make a wish — I know what I’m wishing for.” 

It was a sight for the ages. The comets flew fast, lighting up for only a second before disappearing once more. Coming into view with the promise of a wish, waiting to be granted. It set the sky ablaze, falling down the horizon like a teardrop. 

Maybe you could’ve wished for something easier, like getting through your NEWTS or winning the quidditch cup. It would’ve made more sense. But, instead, you wanted to reunite with the man beside you. The man that you had once considered the greatest friend you had. Because all those months and years before, you had fallen for him like the stars above. And it looked like you still were. 

“What did you wish for?” George asked a minute later, still awestruck at the meteors. They continued raining down, disappearing before they got too close to Earth. You gave George a sly grin and winked, making him laugh, “Can’t tell you or else it won’t come true.” 

With a carefree smile, he turned back towards the stars, “Well, I hope yours come true.” He also hoped his own wish would come true. Deep down in his heart, he knew that wishing for something isn’t that simple. He couldn’t stand around and do nothing. George had to work to achieve his wish, but it scared him. What he wanted was you in his future, not as a friend, but as something more. 

One day, he wanted to wake up next to you, have you be the first face he sees in the morning and the last thing at night. George wanted to be himself around you and not have a care in the world. He wanted to stay up past midnight, talking and talking until you fell asleep in his arms. In every part of life, he wanted you in it. George didn’t know it was possible to want to love someone so much. But, now, he knew it was. 

Slowly the shooting stars came down to a halt. The show was over, and George was worried that you might want to leave too. But, his worries eased slightly when you made no movements. Even as the moon began to disappear over your heads, you stayed. “Are you sure you don’t want to go inside? You look a bit tired.” 

You gave him a reassuring smile, “No, I’ll be fine. Can we just stay like this, just for a little while?” Another round of quiet settled apon you. Leaning closer together as each second passed. It was something about having you near that made George’s heart flutter. Or maybe it was how you looked stunning under the starlight. 

Then he knew that if he didn’t do something, then you would slip between his fingers. And he knew that he couldn’t let that happen. No matter how scared he was. He just had to suck it up and do it. George spoke quietly, looking over towards you, “Can I ask you something?”

He tapped his fingers against the railing anxiously and pursed his lips. Nearly asleep, you rubbed your eyes and glanced up, “Yeah, of course.” 

There wasn’t a response from him for a moment. It was like his voice was stolen from him before he could talk. The way you looked at him, with your eyes filled with curiosity, it made him breathless. You were more beautiful than the stars above. 

Mustering up all of his Gryffindor courage, he cleared his throat, “Can I kiss you?” The moment he uttered those words, your eyes widened. They repeated in your head, trying to comprehend if this was real or if this was a joke. But, you did hope it wasn’t.

George’s pulse raced as he waited for a response. But, as the seconds ticked by without a single word spoken, George practically deflated. Embarrassment and awkwardness flowed through him, turning his face redder than a rose. He closed his eyes and furiously shook his head, “Sorry, that must’ve been too forward. Just ignore —”

However, before he could finish, he felt your fingers pressed delicately against his cheek, turning his face towards yours. As his eyes fluttered open, your gaze slowly flickered to his lips. There was a brief moment of stillness, no movements. Nothing. The wind had stopped with its whistling, and it felt like the whole world had stopped, waiting for the moment when you finally kissed. 

Then, you leaned in closer, pressing your lips gently against his. George’s tense shoulders loosened as he melted into the kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist, bringing you closer. It was soft but passionate. It spoke words of longing and love without actually saying anything. It was something out of a muggle movie George had once watched. It felt like fireworks were shooting up towards the sky, and bursting into color. Everything he’d ever wanted was in this kiss, and nothing else could compare. 

The two of you pulled away to press your foreheads together, breathless. All the long waiting was finally finished. You were in each other’s arms, and the future never looked brighter. As George cupped your face to press another kiss to your lips, the stars twinkled above — celebrating the union at long last.


End file.
